


it is the east, and juliet is the sun

by kurtsiehummel



Series: kbweek 2020 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Celebrity AU, Enemies to.......you decide ;), Fake Dating, Famous Kurt Hummel, Famous Sebastian Smythe, KBWeek 2020, Kurtbastian Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsiehummel/pseuds/kurtsiehummel
Summary: “Don’t remind me of this stupid PR arrangement. You’ll make me puke. These six months are going to be the worst of my life.”for kbweek day 4: social media + the anon who prompted celebrity, fake dating, "it’s just so hard not to fall in love with you.”
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: kbweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008768
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kurtbastian Week 2020





	it is the east, and juliet is the sun

“Sebastian you have got to see this.”

The man in question is reclined on Kurt’s couch, snacking on Doritos and unattractively wiping cheesy powder on his Gucci shirt. “Sebastian!”

Sebastian bolts upright, narrowly catching the Dorito bag before any powder falls on Kurt’s couch. Kurt’s white couch. “Jesus Kurt don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“I’ve been sitting here for the past half hour Sebastian. I would hardly call that sneaking up on you.”

Sebastian scoffs. “Whatever. What do you want?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend, dear?”

Sebastian scowls, just like Kurt knew he would. “Don’t remind me of this stupid PR arrangement. You’ll make me puke. These six months are going to be the worst of my life.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “The puking is mutual. Anyway, look at this.” He shoves his phone in Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian goes cross-eyed before he slaps Kurt’s hands away in order to hold the phone at a reasonable distance from his face. Kurt watches as Sebastian’s face goes from annoyed, to bored, then to –

“Oh my god Kurt! That is disgusting!”

Kurt cackles. Sebastian’s face remains fixed in an expression of disgust, horror and despair. “Why would you show this to me?”

Kurt pauses in his cackling. “If I had to burn my eyes looking at that, then so should you.”

He continues cackling as Sebastian shoves the phone back. As Sebastian powerwalks out of the room, Kurt follows to continue his campaign of torment.

“SmytheHummel69 tweeted: “It’s just so hard not to fall in love with Kurt,” Sebastian says in his latest interview. Do I hear wedding bells ringing?”

Kurt grins wickedly as Sebastian retches in another room. He hurries to follow.

“MrsSmythe tweeted –“ Kurt pauses. “That’s a good username.” At Sebastian’s intensified retching, he continues. “I can’t believe Sebastian said that. What a romantic.”

Sebastian pokes his head out of the bathroom and glares. “Please stop. I beg you, Kurt, please stop.”

Kurt’s grin only widens. “You can only blame yourself. Where did that cheeseball line come from?”

Sebastian scowls. “It’s not that bad. You try coming up with some romantic line about a person you despise.”

Kurt pauses. Then his eyes light up, lips curving into a dreamy smile. “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?”

“Oh my god Kurt. That’s cheating and you know it.”

Kurt simply shrugs. “Whatever. Shakespeare wins.”

At Sebastian’s prolonged groan, Kurt smirks again.

This was going to be a fun six months.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to kudos and comment <3


End file.
